fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cain (Thracia 776)
This article is about the Thracia 776 character, for the Archanea Series character, see Cain. , Kain |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 9: The Emblem of Njörun |class =Lance Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Cain is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A 20-year-old knight of Leonster, he is close friends with fellow knight Alva. Cain is a war orphan, whose parents were killed in the fray of battle. Profile Cain first appears in Chapter 9, where he, along with Alva and Robert, is led by Selfina on a mission to guard General Hannibal's mansion from the invading Thracian army. He later joins Leif's army when it rendezvouses with Selfina's squadron. Cain then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He retires from knighthood thereafter, choosing to live as a civil servant. In this new position, Cain is credited for planning many revolutionary political movements that strengthen Leonster's army and help the country reclaim its lost lands. Personality Due to his limited characterisation, not much is known of Cain. According to his description on the official website of Thracia 776, he is said to be a serious and reticent character. This is supported by Cain's ending, which states that he is given the title "The Quiet Revolutionary" following the end of the war. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats *'5 move while dismounted Growth Rates |75% |55% |5% |40% |35% |50% |35% |30% |1% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus |} Overall Cain is a textbook example of powerful overall growths not necessarily resulting in a good character. He has unusually high growth rates in Luck, Strength, and Defense. His growth in Speed is slightly below average, but he will on average cap it before level 20 all the same. At first glance, Cain would seem like an excellent mainstay addition to your army. However, Cain suffers from a number of disadvantages. He has a complete lack of any skills or personal weapons, a PCC of 1, no Movement Stars, and few supports. Cain's base stats, weapon ranks, and level are significantly low for his entry into the game, being just about equal to Carrion two chapters earlier. Cain is further disadvantaged when he is made to Dismount indoors like the other Lance Knights. In addition to taking stat losses, Cain cannot use Lances while dismounted, and he is thus forced to use Swords, which he does not excel in with a starting rank of E. Unlike Carrion or Fred, Cain is unable to use Swords while mounted, giving him little room to improve his Sword rank, especially given that Weapon Experience is gained slowly in ''Thracia 776. All these factors make other mounted units such as Carrion, Fred, Finn, and Fergus preferable to Cain in most circumstances. Out of the new characters who join in Chapter 9, Robert and Selfina are viewed as preferable over Cain and Alva. However, if using Cain is desired, play him to his strengths. This means giving him a good manual like the Ambush Manual as soon as possible, as this can help compensate for his lack of skills. While it is not recommended to use Cain indoors, he can be a good filler in Outdoor maps when your main mounted units are hit by Fatigue. Cain's high growths can be further supplemented using the Sety scroll to compensate for his poor Speed and Magic. The Hezul scroll can also be used to make up for the drop in HP growth induced by the Sety Scroll, giving him a total of +20 HP, +10 Strength, +10 Magic, +30 Speed, and -10 Luck. If Cain's Speed is doing well, he can benefit from the Dain scroll's boost to Movement and Defense. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Endings '''Cain - Lance of Leonster (レンスターの槍騎士 Rensutā no yari kishi) :"Leaving the ways of the lance behind him, Cain became a civil servant. He instituted sweeping reforms to restructure Leonster's army, making comprehensive policy changes one by one. Nicknamed the "Taciturn Tactician," it is said that Leif and his descendants relied greatly on his wisdom." Trivia *Although Alva and Cain technically fulfil the Cain and Abel archetype, they are not mentioned in the official list of characters in the Cain and Abel archetype in the Archanea Chronicle. This indicates that Intelligent System does not officially count them as part of the Archetype. Gallery File:Kain TCG.jpg|Cain as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork. File:Kein.png|Cain's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Kein as a Lance Knight.JPG|Cain as a Lance Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters